Episode 143
Vera tells Tracey that covering up for her friend isn't going to do her any good, and drops dark hints about what Bea might do to her, but Tracey continues to protest her innocence. Jim remembers Danny mentioning that he sometimes stayed with a friend and is determined to find the boy, but Meg warns him to be careful. Kay tries to tempt Phyllis to place a bet with her rather than with Margo by offering double the usual pay out to her first five punters. Vera puts Kay to work in the rec room where Tracey is writing a letter to her father, hoping that Kay will be able to get Tracey to reveal her contacts. Kay has her own agenda: she starts off frightening Tracey with what could happen to her and hints that if Tracey can get money in, she will be able to buy protection for both of them. Tracey's father Bob Morris arrives to visit her, but Vera wants to keep him in reception until she has phoned Inspector Grace to get his permission. Bob doesn't have any more success getting Tracey to say who gave her the parcel. Tracey stupidly asks him for money in front of Meg, who has to point out that it is against regulations. Bob Morris goes to Erica and complains that Tracey is obviously terrified of something, but she silences his bluster by pointing out that Tracey might be making up the story about the "friend" and be entirely responsible for the smuggling attempt herself. Doreen is taken out of the rec room on Vera's suggestion, which makes Judy suspicious about what Vera really wants from Tracey. Meg overhears Vera talking tactics on the phone with Inspector Grace, and accuses her of putting pressure on Tracey, and implies that Tracey asked for money to pay off Vera. Lizzie manipulates Meg into putting Doreen back in the rec room, which effectively puts an end to Kay's cosy chats with Tracey. Judy, Lizzie and Phyllis turn over Kay's room and take her remaining cash: Phyllis later provokes Kay by waving the note in the air and claiming to have found it. Jim overhears Linda's phone conversation with her sister and finds out the name of Danny's friend. Kath Leach is brought back to Wentworth on a charge of being drunk and disorderly and immediately asks after Tracey, who she claims to know from school. Jim finds Mark Noonan, but he claims he hasn't seen Danny, though Jim sees him sneak off on his bike when he thinks the coast is clear. While Kath is taking her regulation shower, she takes out a wad of money she has hidden at the back of her hair. Jim follows Mark in his car, and finds where Danny is hiding, though Danny kicks him in the shins and gets away. Judy introduces Kath to the other women, but pointedly ignores Kay. When she finally meets Tracey, Kath drops the pretence of being an old school friend and tells Tracey she has been put inside by Tracey's boyfriend Joe and his boss to look after her, giving her the money she smuggled in. Kay forces Tracey to hand over some of the money to her, and enlists Linda as her bookie's runner. Vera gets a tip from Kay to search Tracey's cell, and the rest of the cash is found. Jim catches up with Danny and takes him home to clean him up before taking him to visit his mother. Erica agrees to let Bob make extra visits to his daughter to try to persuade her to grass to the police. Jim makes an offer to Linda to let Danny stay with him until she is released. Bob accuses Vera of terrorizing Tracey. Kath warns Tracey to keep her mouth shut, or Joe and his boss won't hesitate to silence her permanently. Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season Category:Episodes